Talk:Lucky weekend
Personally I see no reason to delete this entry, and I don't know why it was suggested as a candidate for deletion...unless it's because user xxxxxxx doesn't like the idea of the event, which is not really relevant since this site only reports on Guild Wars, rather than making policy for ArenaNet. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Comrade604 ( ) 20:46, 16 March 2007. :See my note below. You can easily check the history of a page so that you don't have to wrongly accuse other users. Jinkas 15:52, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Ah thanks point taken. And apologies if I offended - wasn't my intention.Comrade604 21:07, 16 March 2007 (CDT) We do this because St. Patricks day is the biggest day on the irish calender. It's very widely celebrated all over the world (since the irish emigrated to pretty much every country) with parties, parades and above all drinking. I don't see the comparison considering the fact that i've never heard of St. George or St. Andrew... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 89.100.2.71 ( ) 20:31, 16 March 2007. Why do this? Um, are we going to get a special event for St George's day, St Andrew's ... etc? I'm not against the idea of an event for St Patrick but just makes me wonder if others will be marked too. Not to forget all the others than the two I mentioned ... Bezza2k7 15:23, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Why should they be? Whats so special about them? — Skuld 16:02, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Shamrock Ale Four leaf clover I dont know how to post these images but maybe someone can. Increased Green Drop Rate? It says on the official website, "Plus, with a bit o' luck, PvE players may find a unique drop or two in missions and explorable areas." Does that mean unique green items, or the Shamrock Ale and Four-Leaf Clover items? Gemini Knight Juno 15:25, 16 March 2007 (CDT) - They mean the Ale and Clover. Boz of the Any 16:02, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Nothing wrong with a little wishful thinking =) right? Funny how I get a green on my run on the same run that the event starts dropping the ales and clovers. I have been getting a lot of rares the past few days too. About 26 I think and I don't do a lot of runs cause I get bored easy. But that probabaly has to do with the fact that less than five were not runes. Maybe rare runes drop more than normal rares and I'm in an area where I can get them. I should just be thankful of my own luck. -- Giehox Nemesis Deletion I put up the delete template, and if you look at the reason you'll see that it's because there is much more complete documentation about the event at Lucky Weekend. If you look at all the other weekend event pages here on the wiki, you'll see what weekend is capitalized in all of them. This is just to follow standard naming conventions. Jinkas 15:52, 16 March 2007 (CDT) This is the one linked from the main page. Maybe the one in http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Lucky_Weekend#Items should be instead. I think it was made first and is more complete-- Giehox Nemesis :Yeah, it would make most sense to have all the content on Lucky Weekend and have this page just forward there. Jinkas 16:00, 16 March 2007 (CDT) I agree with the two preceding comments, I think this page should go in favor of Lucky Weekend. Glamtre 16:03, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Further support: Looking through old game update notes from ANet shows that they also keep weekend capitalized when talking about a specific event. Jinkas 16:07, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Seems logical that it should be consistent with ANet's practise.Comrade604 21:11, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Green Dye Do you think that wearing green armor would have anything to do with this? :No. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:13, 16 March 2007 (CDT)